chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Volgal Dar'okk
Name: Volgal Surname: Dar'okk Title/Nickname: The Caller of Corruption Race: Troll Class: Priest (Shadow Priest) Age: 37 Appearance: Troll hiding himself in Robes. Always looking at the side of corruption in the World. Alignment: Neutral Psychology: Always ralking about Corruption and knows no spells except Shadow spells Birthplace: Born in Sen'jin Village, but later taken by Hakkari. Actual residence: Traveling around searching for a land that is not corrupted. Background: Chapter 1: The birth of a Shadow Volgal was born in Sen'Jin village by his Mother and Father, both was Priest and both was using Shadow. They was the Shadowcasters of the village. Of course he then grew up knowing nothing more than Shadow. But, of course was there Civilz that didn't like the Dar'okk family, so his Mother and Father got killed when he was 20. He ran from the village fearing that he'll get killed soon. He ran, far far away from his Village and suddenly, one year after he was gone from the village. Some Trolls from the Hakkari clan spotted him and took him as Prisoner. But in the time he was going to die, the High Priest of the tribe stopped it and told every troll that he had great Shadow inside him. They had him alive but trapped him insde their home, forcing him to stay and join the Tribe. Forcefully he join the tribe as an Apprentice for the Witch Doctor. He was his best student in many years, untill the Witch Doctor died and he had to take over. He teached and studied dark magic for a long time, long enough to learn, by accident, a spell that makes him look like a Dwarf. The Tribe got happy by it, so happy that they made him a Priest in the Tribe, a Priest of Shadow. He was a Priest that never prayed, that never wanted to learn Holy, that was always using Shadow. The other priest got Jelous that they had to study hard but he became priest and knew nothing about holiness, so jelous that they once attacked him, but in vain. He slaughtered them all in Anger and Pain that his most trusted comrades turned against him. He sneaked out at night the same day to search for a new home, without Corruption. He traveled the world, for many years. Chapter 2: The Forcefull Corruption When traveling trough Silverpine Forest to find the land called "Trisfal Glades" to find the answears why the lands get Corrupted. But, on the way trough, he saw two Forsaken on the way. One hidden in his robes, looking like a Warlock, and the other one, with an Axe big as a Dwarf, looking like a Commander of some sort. He disguised as a Dwarf, since he knew nothing of this race. But instead of looking allied, he was an enemy for them. The Warlock made a Green smoke around, making Volgal fall asleep. When he woke up, the Forsaken's was gone but left a message saying "If you seek the answears, finde me in the Sepulcher". He took the note and his Raptor and quickly traveled to the Sepulcher. He found the house of the Warlock after asking around, and saw his Experiments. Volgal got very surprised of the things he had inside, but also saw that it was only a house from a Corrupted being. He was leaving the house but got asked to come back, getting ambushed by two Forsaken that was working for the Warlock. He was inside again, was forced to drink some kind of green-bad-smelling thing. After he drank it, he felt a great thing changed, his shadow energy got out of control, making him what he was avoiding, a Corrupted Being. Since he got no more goal in life, he now only travel to stop the corruption from taking more beings to it's grasp